Gold Skull Mace
Remastered= Description The Gold Skull Mace, Skulltula Mace, Golden Mace, or Skull Mace, is purchasable from the Insane Store for 900 gold. It has a 4% chance of dealing a Critical Strike, which along with the Black Morning Star, is the second highest effect chance of any other weapon in the game with the highest being a 5% chance of dealing a Critical Strike for the Chainsaw. Combined with its Strength boost, this makes it among the best weapons for Melee. The Gold Skull Mace was given a +1 buff in Strength, making it even more potent than previously found in older versions of Castle Crashers. Players must have a Level of 30 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 11 Remastered.png|The Gold Skull Mace as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 11. Level 56.gif|Newgrounds' Level 56 image showing the Gold Skull Mace as it originally appeared. Trivia * This weapon is a reference to the level based system of Newgrounds, although it is not marked with the prefix NG like the NG Lollipop and NG Golden Sword * It and Black Morning Star are the only weapons with a 4% chance to Critical Strike. * The Gold Skull Mace has moved to Group 11. ** In the Original versions of Castle Crashers, the Gold Skull Mace was in Group 9. * With its statistics, the Gold Skull Mace effectively gains approximately +7.8 Strength, the highest Strength stat in the game with the Man Catcher coming second with approximately +7.6 Strength. See also * Weapon Tiers |-|Original= Description The Gold Skull Mace, also known as Skulltula Mace, Golden Mace, or simply, the Skull Mace, is a weapon that is in-game by way of the Necromantic Pack DLC on the Xbox 360 or in the Insane Store on PS3/PC. You can also get it by having a friend that bought the Necromantic Pack and who drops the weapon on floor (it will be saved and you will conserve it). It has a 3% chance of dealing a Critical Strike, which is a higher chance than any other weapon in the game. Combined with its Strength boost, this makes it the best weapon for Melee. Players must have a Level of 30 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 9 Original.png|The Gold Skull Mace as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 9. Level 56.gif|Newgrounds' Level 56 image showing the Gold Skull Mace as it originally appeared. Trivia * This weapon is a reference to the level based system of Newgrounds, although it is not marked with the prefix NG like the NG Lollipop and NG Golden Sword. * It is the only weapon with a 3% chance to Critical Strike. See also * Snakey Mace * Ribeye * Chainsaw * Sai * Club |-|Legacy= The Gold Skull Mace is one of the 69 weapons a player can obtain in the game Castle Crashers. Description The Gold Skull Mace is a weapon that is in byway of the Necromantic Pack. When the PS3 version of Castle Crashers was released back in August 31, 2010, the Gold Skull Mace's stats were changed. Since the Title Update 2 was released on August 26, 2011, the Gold Skull Mace has been modified to the same stats found in the PS3 versions, for the XBLA version. It has a 3% chance of dealing a Critical Strike, which is the highest chance of any other weapon in the game. It was not the most damaging weapon in the game, that honor went to the NG Golden Sword. Gallery Old gold skull mace stat.png|The Gold Skull Mace's old stats. Trivia * The Gold Skull Mace was a DLC weapon that could be used at Level 1, along with the NG Lollipop, NG Golden Sword, and Chainsaw. See also * King Pack Category:Weapons Category:DLC Category:Critical Hits Category:Necromantic Pack